Again! I'm NOT doing it again!
by Queen Nami
Summary: Just a short sci-fi story for a project. It is somewhat based on the shallow seas in zOMG!


**A/N**: this is a story I wrote for a project. I know it kinda sucks, but whatevs :]

**Disclaimer: Well, i obviously do own gaia onli- AHEM i mean i totally do not own Gaia Online, sadly never will, and i dont own zOMG!, sadly never will.**

**Again? I'm NOT doing it again!**

This was it. Humanity was going to be erased from the world. Forever. No one could stop _them_, or so they thought...

I yawned as I got out of bed, reluctantly, while rubbing my chocolaty colored eyes. Hn, well I guess it doesn't matter, I thought to myself. The world's gonna end anyways, right? Well, at least for us humans. I sighed, pulling on an onyx colored jacket, over my red and black graphic tee, brushed my wavy dark hair and styled my bangs in front, and went downstairs. I got down, to find my parents sitting at the table watching TV intensely. On the screen there was some guy talking about how we could save our existence by finding _their_ secret base and whatnot. Psh. Loser, I thought and grabbed myself a cream cheese bagel.

"Guys I'm going to go outside, kay?" I called to my parents who weren't even paying attention to me. Well gee I feel the love, thanks guys. Whatever. I wanted to try out my new motorboard I had got, that was black with white skulls on it, and said "Roxy", which by the way is my name. I ran outside, new motorboard in hand, and raced out to the sidewalk, where I tripped and fell flat on my face. Ah, I was always a clumsy person. I sat up, ready to step on the little pedal and zoom off, when something caught my eye. A puddle was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. Yeah, lame right? But this was different. It hadn't rained in almost two weeks, and here, a puddle was sitting, which by the way looked kind of…pink? I peered into the puddle, hoping my reflection would also turn out pink, but there was no reflection. I leaned over a bit more, thinking perhaps I could get something out of it, but I seemed to have went to far, for I plummeted towards the earth, face first, landing on the hard- wait. I paused as I didn't feel any pain. I looked around to find myself surrounded by…nothingness? Inwardly, I panicked, as I thought about what was currently happening. Then, I thought of the impossible. Well, actually, in a world where things like _them_ are trying to take over, I think this impossible idea may be…possible! Yep, I was in a portal, swirling around to who knows where.

Oh, and if you were wondering who _they _are, _they_ are the _aliens_, or _extraterrestrials_, who are trying to take over the world, and erase humankind, forever.

I awoke to find myself on the ground, or so it seems, with two people looking over me, and my motorboard clutched closely to my chest. I growled as I sat up, taking a look at my surroundings. Well first, let's start with these two people standing close to me. One was a girl, with dark, reddish hair, which was in a ponytail with bangs in the front, and shining green/aqua eyes, wearing a killer gray tunic (not one of those "girly" ones, in my opinion), grey shorts, and black stockings covered by coal colored boots. The other was a guy, with bright blond spiked hair, wearing an orange and white warm-up suit (I think), and sneakers. I diverted my attention towards the background. The first thing that I noticed, was that it was all…blue. Yeah there were plants that swayed, and bubbles, that rose to the sky, and WAIT WHAT? No way! No flippin' way! I rubbed my eyes, to find the same two people and the same ole scene. Oh dear lord, I was totally underwater!

James, the guy, and Robin, the girl (as introduced a while earlier), explained to me that we all entered through the portal, which was most likely made so the aliens could get to and fro. But, only they could go that way. We humans were not able to go back, or at least though that portal.

"So, where exactly are we?" I questioned, a look of curiosity on my face.

"Well…" Robin started, as James and she shifted a bit. "I think we're at the base of the aliens, or rather, Seabots."

I gaped in awe, and released the breath I had unknowingly held in. Well golly gee, that TV man said that we could possibly save humanity by finding this place! James nodded, as if reading my thoughts.

"That's right," he said. "The future of our society may depend on," he paused for a split second. "Us," he finished and stood up. Robin nodded, and followed suit. James handed us each an ivory day pack that contained food, water, and some other items. Who knows where he gets all these packs… I sling my pack over my shoulder and strap my motorboard to my back as Robin begins to go over the plan.

"Before you got here," she says, turning to me. "We went exploring a bit. We came across a town full of aliens, and they tried to attack us. Luckily, I had brought my bag full of weapons which had my death ray and laser gun." Before I could ask why she had a bag containing weapons, she immediately said: "I have weapons because I was going to go spar, but then I came across the portal." Awesome. But still, aliens? There were going to be unfriendly aliens that probably want to kill us? Oh dear, hurry up and get me out of here!

"We found out more about this place and so we demanded them to tell us how to get out of here, and seems the only way out is to find the three switches located at the main lab which we don't know the location of. That is, if they weren't lying. But I have a hunch that they were telling the truth." James continued. Heh, three measly switches? Piece of pie, I thought and smirked. Robin turned to me, as if reading my mind (how do they all know what I'm thinking?), and said: "It's not as easy as it seems Roxy, there are bots everywhere, and guards at each switch, plus, the switches aren't in eyesight of each other, so we'll be separated, since all three switches have to be flipped the same time." I sighed in defeat. Oh I knew this wasn't going to be easy…

As we walked (I had no idea where we were going), I examined the whole place. It was pretty much the same, but something caught my eye. Or rather, some_one_ caught my eye. I squinted, and finally realized what the figure was.

"Guys, I think it's a person!" I exclaimed, and looked back at the figure, who indeed was still there. I could make out that he was a guy that looked about the same age as us. He seemed to have also noticed us, for he glanced over, and seemed to be pondering whether he should come any closer or not. Finally, he started towards us, as we called to him moments prior saying we weren't enemies, and were trying to get out of here. He neared us, and I examined him. He had platinum blond hair (that was also spiked), wore a black shirt, an cerulean colored vest, and dark jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked, curiosity peeking.

"Leo," he simply replied. "Who are you three?" he immediately followed in a low, smooth voice.

"Roxy,"

"Robin,"

"James," we introduced, and handed him a white day pack (where does crap does James get those?).

"So, I assume you three got here via portal?" He questioned, still looking forward as we walked.

"Yeah," we answered, simultaneously. As the others chatted, I noticed we were nearing a town. I saw that it looked very, I don't know, high tech? I mean, the buildings were a shiny black, and there were flashing streams of white light. I also heard some faint beeping noises. It seemed like the others had noticed it too, for the pack slowed to a stop and stared, maybe contemplating on what and where it was. As we neared the supposed town, I noticed that there weren't any people, or at least…creatures. Hmm, that's kind of suspicious; I mean it is a town, right? Well, maybe not… When we had just stepped foot in the mysterious place, Leo spoke up.

"I know what this place is," he said, and we all halted to listen. "This, is the aliens' main laboratory."

"Really? We're here?" I exclaimed. "Where are the seabots, where are the switches?" I asked, looking all over the place, excitement welling up inside.

"Relax and let me finish," Leo said calmly. I halted my actions and turned to listen. "This is only the upper layer of their lab. The lower one is where we need to go. But, on this layer, we need to find the Digimaps, so we can locate the switches. Then, we have to find the portal to get down to the lower stage," he finished. Oh great, not_ another_ portal. I groaned, and followed everyone else as they started walking towards the tallest building. We reached the base of it, and cautiously stepped foot inside the dark building. All of a sudden, bright light flashed everywhere, and we went back to back and in a battle stance, preparing to fight. Robin handed us each a weapon- mine being a gun that shot sonic beams, similar to a laser gun or a death ray, and had a blade attached for close combat. A Seabot then appeared, then another, until there was a swarm of those robots surrounding us.

"You will not pass. You shall perish right here!" A Seabot said, in a robotic voice. Then, all of the bots came forward at us.

"Attack!" James shouted, right before the robots started shooting their beams at us. Whoosh, a beam shot by my ear. I randomly shot in every direction, careful not to hit my comrades. Soon enough, all the robots were gone, and we were left alone again, panting, with minor injuries.

"Oh. My. Goodness." I wheezed, hands resting on my knees. I saw Leo get up and walk over to a control station, to come back with four navy blue, flat, rectangular shaped devices, and four oval black shaped ones, which I assumed were microphones to communicate with each other. As I received my share from Leo, I noticed the rectangles were Digimaps- just what we needed.

"Is everyone alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," we replied, at the same moment.

"Let's get going then, I believe the portal is also in this building," said Leo, as he walked further into the tower. How does he know all this information? I'll be sure to ask him later, I thought, while tagging behind. It seemed like we had been walking for ages, for I grew tired, and my eyelids started to droop.

"Leo, are we almost there?" Robin asked, looking just as wiped out.

"I'm not sure, I don't know the exact location, I only know that it's in this building." What? He didn't know? Oh, we are going to die before we find the portal… Suddenly, I felt my body being pulled downwards, and let out a small shriek. The last thing I heard was Robin saying, "Hey where'd Roxy go?" before I squeezed my eyes shut, wondering what the heck was happening.

A moment later, I realized what was going on. Heh, well at least I don't have to worry about dieing before finding the portal, because, I think I just found it.

I landed with a thud, on the cold, hard surface. I rub my aching muscles and sigh. Wonderful, I'm all alone, in who knows where. Oh, and please note the sarcasm there. The moment after I think that (hah, cause I didn't say it), I see three pink flashes, and suddenly my crewmates are standing right in front of me. Robin and Leo land skillfully on their feet, and James lands on his bottom, just like me.

"Robiinnn," I cry, after glomping her which caused her to take a small step back. She pats my back and reassures me that everything will be alright. I let go and sniffle a bit.

"Good job Roxy, you found the portal!" James congratulates, and high-fives me. I high-five back, then turn around to face Leo.

"What do we do now?" I question, a look of concern on my face.

"Activate your Digimaps," he replies simply. Beeps were heard as we all turned on out maps. I looked at mine, which now read: Waiting… Loading Main Lab Lower Level. Then, a flash of light appeared, and my map now showed three little green dots and a little red one, surrounded by blackness.

"The green dots are where the switches are, and the red one is where you are located." Leo stated. "Alright, here's the plan, listen up. We are to clear the area of robots, Seabots, whatever. Once the bots are cleared, each one of us will go to a switch. Robin to the one closest to here, and James to the center one. Roxy and I will go to the farthest switch. Everyone got that?" A series of 'yes' and 'yeah' were heard.

"Alright then let's kick some alien butt!"

And so, the final stage began, of our exciting, epic journey.

We first started towards the closest switch, unlocking parts of the map, as we went along. Not even halfway there, among all the teal colored rusty pipes, old gray computers, high tech machines and whatnot, another swarm of robots appeared. I pulled out my sonic beam blaster, and fired at the bots, occasionally slashing when some got too close. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin fighting off several at once, and James and Leo working back to back. In no more than five minutes, we had defeated all of them, but I had a feeling there was going to be more. Much more. And I was right, for as we neared the first switch, more and more creatures attacked us. Man, when is this ever going to end? I looked over at my allies, who all looked exasperated, even the calm and stoic Leo.

"The switch should be just up ahead," Leo stated, regaining his composure. "Beware of the guards up there, they're tougher then the Seabots, and you'll probably have to go close combat with them, so be careful everyone." I nodded, to show my understanding, and we marched on to the switch. As we got closer, I could see the supposed guards, surrounding the supposed switch. Unlike the Seabots, the guards were taller and skinnier, and were colored a shiny metallic black. Their "body parts" looked like those little mannequin things for art. Snapping back, I saw the guards approaching us, but with some still remaining at the switch. I stood in my battle stance, weapon pointed towards crowd. In a flash, one appeared before me, and I went into an all out shooting frenzy. It seemed that wasn't enough, for the guard advanced and shot a blow out to my head. I dodged, then recuperated with a slash to the "neck". The guard fell apart, then disintegrated into tiny grey specs until it was no more. One down, a whole lot to go. I swiped at another guard, which immediately fell. Make that two down, a lot to go. Hey it's not a bad start!

Finally, after countless slashing and shooting, all the guards were beaten. Now, the switch was in plain sight. It was on a rusty brown staff; with a handle which I assumed you were supposed to pull down to turn the switch on. I tucked my gun in and grabbed a food pellet from my pack, in which I immediately popped in my mouth. All that fighting sure makes you hungry! I zipped up my day pack, and slung it back over my shoulder. Okay, one switch down, two more to go. We continued on our way to the second switch, and were almost there, when James shouted out.

"Hey guys look, over there!" he called, and pointed towards the switch. I looked at where he was pointing, and saw a massive group of a mix between robots and guards.

"Hmm, seems like they called for reinforcements," Leo said. Oh great, really? Reinforcements? You got to be kidding me.

"Okay then, we should be careful when we get there. Let's move." Robin suggested, getting out her electrical sickles, and readjusting her brass knuckles. I took my blaster back out again and looked at my map. I had one-third of the lab unlocked. Hmm, this is a pretty big lab, this is a really big place overall!

"Roxy!" I heard James shout, and turned towards the direction of the voice. Oh my gosh I better help right now! My comrades were fighting against a huge group of robots, the same swarm we saw from a distance, while I had been drifting off in my own little world. I rushed over, and began shooting at the robots, who were engulfing us. Ping! Ping! My blade sliced through the metal and plastic of robot after robot. I noticed that we were at the switch, which was probably why we got attacked. All of a sudden, I heard a short shriek, and turned to find Robin on the ground, with a gash on her leg.

"Ahhh!" she screamed again, and frantically tried to get the robots off. I rushed towards her, as did Leo and James, and scurried to get the robots off of Robin. Fast.

"Roxy, take Robin and go! We'll take care of the rest!" I heard Leo shout. I helped Robin up, occasionally swiping my blade at the bots.

"C'mon, let's get to a safe place," I urged, while helping her stand.

"Hurry! Go!" James yelled, as a Seabot nearly slashed my face. I tried to get us away from the bots, but the injured leg didn't help. Then, an idea popped up in my head. My Motorboard, I could use that! I hurriedly got it out and placed it on the ground.

"Alright get on and hang tightly!" I said while getting on. "Ready?" she nodded. I stepped on the pedal. Hard. We went zooming through the lab, Robin clutching on to me while screaming. Finally, I slowed down as the robots were no longer in sight. I stepped off the board, and helped Robin off.

"T-thanks," she wheezed, as she panted heavily.

"No problem. Lets get started on healing your wound." She smiled and nodded, while getting out her medical kit and handing it to me. I cleaned her wound, then took the bandage and wrapped it around her leg.

"We should check on James and Leo," suggested Robin. Right, I almost forgot!

"Hello? Leo? James? Hello?" I said into the microphone.

"R-roxy? Are you guys safe?" asked James, through the device.

"Yeah how about you guys, are you okay? Where are you?"

"W-we're fine. Meet us b-by the center switch."

"Are you sure? You don't sound alright."

"Just meet us by the s-switch, okay?"

"Fine." I said, into the device. "Lets roll then," I said to Robin, as I got back on the Motorboard. She climbed on behind me and we zoomed off towards the switch.

We got there to find both of them lying on the ground, with several cuts and scratches. Robin thrust out her med kit and immediately began treating them.

"Do you guys need to rest a bit?" I asked.

"No, we're fine. Let's go," Leo said, got up, and started heading to the final switch. After encountering and vanquishing many robots and guards, we finally reached our destination. Behold, the final switch.

"Alright, everyone to their places. When you get there, tell us," Leo ordered, sitting himself on the ground. Robin and James left for their switches, and I plopped down next to Leo.

"So…how do you know all this stuff?" I inquired.

"Well… I was raised by the Seabots, so I would know a lot of stuff." I raised my eyebrows, but let him continue. "I got mad when I recently found out that they were planning to destroy us humans, so I rebelled and got kicked out. Well, actually, they tried to kill me. So then I wandered until I found you three," he finished, with an unreadable expression on his face. Wow.

"Alright, I'm here," Robin said, her voice interrupting my thoughts.

"Same," James chirped in.

"Okay, on a count of one, two, three, you guys will flip the switches." He paused for a moment. "One…two…three!" Clunk. I pulled down the switch, and waited for something to happen.

"Malfunction. Malfunction. Malfunction," an electronic voice rang out. "All guards to the switches," it continued. Less then a second after, guards were right in front of us, trying to attack. I shot out beams everywhere, and slashed at every guard I saw. Soon enough, they were all gone, and it became quiet again.

"Lets try again, is everyone ready?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," we replied.

Okay, one…two…three!" Clunk. I waited for the electronic voice to say something.

"Operation override: successful!" it said, which made me break out into a grin, and sigh in relief.

"Now what?" I say, turning to Leo.

"We just have to beat the boss, then that's it. We will be free to go." Awesome, that shouldn't be too hard, right?

Okay, I take back what I said about this not being hard, because we have been fighting for quite a while, and I nearly died, like 20 times! The boss is a 20 feet tall dragon-like creature. It was of many colors, and had large fangs and claws. It was able to float around, which made it harder to fight. By now, everyone is worn out. It seemed even the creature was getting exhausted. I took out my newly obtained electrically enforced four foot long sword, and slashed at the creature's neck, but it ducked and swung it's tail at me, in which I also evaded. Then, Leo raised his arm in the air, and we nodded. Time for plan B. I glanced over at Leo and tossed him my sword in which he skillfully caught. Ready? I mouthed to Robin, who nodded. We started running, in opposite directions, around the boss, hoping to confuse and distract it. It teetered a little, and attacked me. I pretended to fall, and be injured, as I grasped my arm while rolling on the floor.

"You…will never… be able to defeat m-," Leo had snuck up behind the creature and stuck the sword into the back of its neck. It collapsed, mid-sentence, and lay motionless on the ground. I smirked and walked over to the "dragon", and smashed my brass knuckles into its face. There, all taken care of, I thought, while grinning. Mission: complete!

"We-we did it! Oh yay!" I cried, and jumped for joy. Robin and I linked arms, skipping around joyfully. I suddenly stopped, and frantically searched around for the exit, but I didn't see one.

"The exit is over there," Leo said, while pointing at a large iron door. Robin and I walked over to where Leo and James were, and lined hands with them as well. Now, we stood in a horizontal line, headed for the exit.

"Hey do you think they will have the paparazzi out there waiting for us?" I joked, earning a small smile from Leo.

"Hn. Maybe." He replied. "Ready?" He asked.

"Will always be," I replied. The four of us took a step, then another, until we were directly in front of the doorway. I took one last look at my comrades before stepping into the portal.

I found myself on the hard cement, still linked together with my friends, and I smiled again.

"Heh, looks like no paparazzi huh?" I joked again, earning a playful smack on the arm by Robin.

"Say, how 'bout us four rent an apartment, so we can be together? I don't think I could ever leave you guys, especially after all we've done together," Robin suggested.

"No objection here," I grinned and looked over to the two guys.

"Let's go for it," James responded. We all turned to Leo

"I think…that would be a nice idea," he said, with a small smile on his face. Together, we walked into town, looking for a nice apartment.

"Okay, we'll take this one," I said to the landowner. "By the way, did you ever hear about what happened with the whole alien thing?" I asked him, out of curiosity. I mean, us four know that we saved all humans, but it's been a while, and nobody has been talking about it, and no one acknowledges us. After that, we should have been crowned kings and queens of the world or something!

"Uh yeah, haven't you heard? The aliens decided to target another race on a different planet. They are sparing us this time," he said while looking down at some paperwork. My jaw dropped all the way down to the floor, and I looked over at my friends who just shrugged, but were a little surprised too.

"What do you mean? _We_ saved humanity! _We _are the reason everyone's still alive!" I burst out, feeling anger well up for a moment. The guy just chuckled, and left the apartment. Sigh. I plopped down on the velvety red couch next to Robin, who still seemed to still be surprised that no one believed us, as I was also.

"Guys," I called, which attracted three heads turned my way. "Next time, I'm sooo not saving these people again," I finished, a small grin evident on my face. Leo chuckled, and Robin and James cracked a smile, as we all settled down on the soft couch, falling asleep in each others arms.

**A/N**: Ahh finally over *munches on her delicious triple chocolate cake*


End file.
